Mascarada
by Azula Black
Summary: En este baile de disfraces, cada uno sigue su papel y el más valiente muestra su rostro, tal y como es. En este baile de disfraces, las máscaras no ocultan la verdad, guardan los secretos de la vida o los revelan. DracoxHermione DracoxAstoria
1. Pretending

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling yo sólo los he tomado para crear esta historia por diversión y para entretenerme y entretenerlos a ustedes. Hace tiempo que no escribía nada y quiero dedicarle este fanfic a la única persona que me ha llevado a hacerlo de nuevo. Daiana, tú eres mi musa. Espero que te guste tu fic mi sol, te lo hago con todo el amor del mundo.

* * *

Prólogo

_Pretending_

_"Ni tú ni yo queremos esto, así que hagamos esto rápido y despidámonos de nuestras vidas"_

—Astoria, ¿estás escuchándome? — la voz de su madre le llegó amortiguada, como si ella estuviera en lo más profundo de un abismo y le hablaran desde la ladera por la que había caído en picada. Levantó la vista de la invitación que tenía entre las manos y miró a la mujer responsable de arreglar su matrimonio desde que ella era apenas una niña.

La mujer la miró como si no comprendiera que le pasaba y le retiró la hoja fina y delicada de las manos. La misma que anunciaba el enlace que había de contraer Astoria Greengrass con el hijo único de Lucius Malfoy. La morena dejó que se la quitara, no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué la había tomado.

—No sé qué te sucede, Astoria — Su madre siguió hablando ante su nula respuesta. Alice Greengrass alzaba el perfil de una manera tan altiva que rayaba en lo ridículo. No sería ella quien se lo diría, la habían educado lo suficientemente bien. Sabía que debía guardarse los comentarios filosos y poner en su rostro la máscara más conveniente. Su madre no sabía hasta qué punto sus hijas eran corteses y refinadas —Sinceramente, no lo entiendo. Hace apenas unos días estabas hecha un pavo real por la boda y ahora, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Ha ocurrido algo que te haya hecho cambiar de opinión?

—No ha ocurrido nada, madre —repuso ella mientras se alisaba el vestido y se levantaba del sofá. Lasala de estar era tan luminosa que eclipsaba a la más pequeña de las Greengrass. Las palabras del rubio aún estaban impresas en sus oídos, como si las acabara de pronunciar ante ella, como si el sonido de esa voz arrastrada y fría la persiguiera. ¿Tan patética era que no podía esconder lo que sentía? ¿Tanto había decaído la calidad de sus actuaciones? Si era así, se encerraría en una habitación por el resto de su vida hasta que logrará ser una actriz perfecta.

—Me alegra —continuó Alice, ignorando por completo los verdaderos sentimientos de su hija — Porque sabes que tu padre no se echará atrás con esto… — Astoria rodó los ojos ante lo que su madre estaba por decir, el mismo discurso de siempre. El compromiso estaba pactado desde que ambos eran niños, era más adecuado que Draco se comprometiera con ella que con Daphne y que su educación había sido especialmente para esto. Para ser la señora Malfoy.

"Pero él no quiere que yo sea la señora Malfoy, madre. ¿Por qué no le preguntaron eso a él antes de comprometernos? Pequeño detalle" recriminó ella en su fuero interno, sus labios estaban rígidos y sus ojos, vacíos en apariencia, escondían el torrente de sentimientos que cruzaban su pecho como una espada. Dejó a Alice hablando sola mientras se dirigía a la puerta, hasta que la voz inexpresiva y decidida de su madre, le impidió dar un paso más.

—No me dejes con las palabras en la boca, Astoria —

La aludida se dio la vuelta con los labios fruncidos y los ojos chispeantes.

—Con vuestro permiso, madre — escupió volviéndose a ella con cara de infinita paciencia, como si las palabras del rubio no estuvieran traspasándole el cuerpo como miles de cristales rotos. Hizo una leve reverencia y, con paso propio de una dama, caminó hacia su habitación.

Los pasos que daba parecían no conducir a ninguna parte, flotaba en una nube que iba deshaciéndose a sus pies, su cabeza se empecinaba en repetirle las palabras de su futuro esposo. Astoria no era una chiquilla tonta, jamás lo había sido, estaba tan consciente de que su matrimonio era por conveniencia, un simple contrato que ella y Draco firmarían para seguir manteniendo un estatus dentro de la sociedad. A ellos los elevaría un poco más dentro de las familias sangre limpia y a los Malfoy les regresaría un poco del respeto que habían perdido después de la guerra. Sabía que no era más que la carta de presentación que Draco necesitaba ahora, aquella que sería de utilidad, aquella que luciría como quien luce un bolso caro. No había razón para que esa loza en su pecho se dejara caer con todo su peso.

"Claro que lo hay" le recriminó su conciecia con todo el resentimiento que podía guardar una alma como la de Astoria Greengrass. Habían pasado muchísimos años desde que se dio cuenta por primera vez que había estado enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Lo recordaba de niño, cuando iban a la mansión y ella lo perseguía hasta su cuarto donde se encerraba, la sacaba a rastras y corría a pedirle a Narcissa que hiciera que esa niña molesta se retirara. Con el pelo rubio disperso y las mejillas coloradas, recordaba cómo se escondía ella detrás de las faldas de su madre cuando se enfadaba. Después en Hogwarts, pasó más tragos amargos, encubiertos tras aquella indiferencia que la caracterizaba. Lo había visto ir al baile con Pansy Parkinson y lo ufana que se había puesto la rubia al pregonarlo por todo el salón. Pero a ella no le interesaba, había decidido dejar en claro a su futuro esposo que no le importaba lo que hiciese, si de algo sabía Astoria era saber mantener la dignidad y el orgullo, cosa que a Parkinson le faltaban. Lo había visto caer en lo más profundo, demacrado y se había mantenido al pie por él, después de que todo el mundo le diera la espalda, ella había estado ahí. Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts y todo mundo lo despreciaba, sólo Astoria le había tendido la mano frente a todos y había defendido con uñas y dientes al rubio en contra del mundo entero. Slytherin le había dado la espalda al muchacho que habían considerado su emblema y le negaron la amistad cuando más la necesitaba. Excepto ella, se había ganado la enemistad de todo el mundo por unos meses ¿y acaso le importaba? Que le mundo se acabara si con eso podía ver sonreír a Draco de vez en cuando.

Había estado enamorada de él desde que eran unos niños y el muchacho siempre la había visto de la misma manera, como la chiquilla molesta que quería que se fuera. Quizás había albergado la esperanza de que le tuviera un poco de cariño después de tantos años, ¿había sido idiota al pensarlo? ¿Era demasiado haber esperado que Draco se decidiera a hacer un poco más llevable aquel matrimonio que para él parecía una condena?

Entró a su habitación y supo que ahí podía derrumbarse, podía dejar las apariencias atrás y podría romper en llanto si quería, pero aquello sería demasiado. Había algo en su cabeza, en su espíritu que impedía que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Había visto a sus amigas llorar de manera desconsolada por aquellos de los que estaban enamoradas, a quienes les habían entregado el corazón y el cuerpo, pero ella no podía. Un nudo en la garganta reprimía su llanto y el orgullo le trepaba por el estómago ahogándola. No se había dejado vencer en años y no lo haría ahora. Draco podría despreciar a su esposa, podría decirle que era sólo una carga pero era tarea de Astoria que aquello no le afectara.

Se miró al espejo vio sus ojos, jamás derrotados. Había sido educada para aparentar, para agradar y ganar a través de sus comportamientos y sus sutiles palabras a quien ella se propusiera. No habría más debilidades, no habría más amenazas que prometieran romperla. Parecía de porcelana, pero sabía que era de un material tan duro que podría aguantar cualquier tormenta. No necesitaba mostrarlo, se sabía grande, orgullosa y mucho mejor que cualquier mujer que Draco amara. Su corazón amaba a un dragón y a los dragones no era suficiente domarlos con magia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Esto ha sido un error — le dijo la chica mientras imponía distancia entre los dos. El rubio dibujó una sonrisa irónica en su rostro y se conformó con mirarla en uno más de sus ataques de moralidad barata. La había escuchado decir aquello tantas veces que sus palabras ya no surtían efecto alguno en él. Había sido sólo un beso el que le había dado y la miraba disfrutando de otro de sus arranques de histeria —No veo lo gracioso de la situación, Malfoy — le soltó frunciendo el ceño de manera acusadora, como si fuera él el único responsable de toda aquella situación. ¿Quién se había preocupado por quién en primera instancia? Él jamás había pedido que lo tomara en sus manos y lo defendiera del mundo que lo acusaba, él no había querido su protección y tampoco la había esperado, de todos en quienes esperaba un poco de compasión ella era la última de quien la quería. Había sido un consuelo y un refugio, alguien con quien no necesitaba palabras. Y tampoco las había pedido, ni palabras ni un por qué, sería inútil buscarle pies y cabeza aquello, de hacerlo correrían el riesgo de que la fantasía se les esfumara.

—Qué curioso —repuso él con diversión casi masoquista mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada —Has cometido el mismo error más de una vez… eso querrá decir algo, ¿no crees?

Sintió venir el golpe que nunca llegó, pero de aquella mujer podría esperarse todo. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello alborotado, respiraba con dificultad como si se hubiesen levantado de la cama. Y fue tras ella, tomó su cintura con delicadeza y la volvió hacia él atrapando sus labios con suavidad como lo había hecho ya mil veces.

—Deja de pensar en eso, Granger — murmuró mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio en que la castaña trabajaba, el pequeño cubículo estaba hecho un desastre. Tenía una mierda de trabajo y a ella le encantaba, pero eso no le interesaba a él, sólo quería volver a besarla— Deja de pensar….


	2. Wedding

—Basta, Draco, aquí no…

— ¿Y dónde entonces? —Espetó él, soltándola y hablando con firmeza, con una firmeza que no sabía que tenía. Al parecer la valentía de un Gryffindor se contagiaba — ¿Quieres que usurpemos el aula vacía de la torre de Hogwarts? Porque desde que salimos, no has querido verme, ¿qué pasa?

—Sabes muy bien lo que pasa, Malfoy —Hermione aún no comprendía que había sucedido entre ellos dos y le daba cierto temor detenerse a pensar en eso. Caminó un par de pasos para alejarse de él y se volvió, mirándolo con una mezcla de enojo y desesperación. La chica no sabía con quién estaba más molesta, si con él por ser un imprudente e ir a buscarla a su minúsculo cubículo en el Ministerio o con ella por permitirle tales libertades. No es que se las diera expresamente, porque jamás imaginó que el rubio llegaría a esos extremos. Era demasiado cauteloso y hasta cierto punto, cobarde y ella lo agradecía. Había muchas cosas en juego. Tanto de él como de ella. Las preguntas de siempre se atiborraron en su cabeza: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo veía? ¿O si veían que la besaba? ¿Qué dirían Harry y Ron? No, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo —No debiste venir aquí, ¿qué sucedió? Sabes bien que esto no está bien Draco, no es correcto… no es "normal".

El rubio la miró como si el tiempo se hubiera echado atrás y fueran otra vez esos muchachitos que eran enemigos, llenos de prejuicios y de odio, como si el último año en Hogwarts no hubiera existido jamás. La castaña conocía muy bien esa mirada, no le extrañaría que le escupiera un "sangre sucia" de un momento a otro. Más le valía no hacerlo o se encontraría con un buen encantamiento en la nariz antes de que terminara de pronunciarlo. Parecía que las viejas costumbres no se podían dejar de lado tan fácilmente y a Draco le gustaba olvidar a veces que las cosas ya no eran igual, que ella no era uno de sus gorilas, que ella no hacía lo que él ordenara, ni tampoco se encontraría con una absoluta disponibilidad cuando tuviera ganas de verla, ella no era ninguna muñequita. Y aun así, ahí estaba sin poderle pedir que se fuera inmediatamente de ahí.

— ¿Y lo que pasaba en el aula si te parecía normal? —le respondió de manera sardónica haciendo que las imágenes de ellos dos besándose como unos locos recobraran vida en la mente de la castaña — Dime, Granger, ¿te parecía lo mejor que nos viéramos clandestinamente ahí? ¿Qué diferencia hay en esto?

—Ya no estamos en el colegio, Malfoy —respondió ella alzando el perfil de manera orgullosa. Ya iba siendo hora de que él lo entendiera, ya no podían jugarse las líneas de su vida de esa manera tan irresponsable, siempre lo había pensado pero cuando él estaba cerca le era difícil conectar sus pensamientos con sus acciones. Hermione se había jactado toda la vida de ser una muchacha inteligente, tanto que podía aprenderse un hechizo de sexto grado cuando apenas estaba en tercero, ¿qué sucedía con ella? Y sobre todo, ¿qué sucedió con él? —Ya no podemos seguir actuando de la misma manera que dos adolescentes.

Durante el último año en Hogwarts demasiadas cosas habían cambiado, la guerra había hecho mella en cada uno de los alumnos que habían vuelto a las aulas, esquivando las ruinas en los pasillos y sintiendo las huellas de magia en cada rincón, viviendo entre los recuerdos de una guerra que los había transformado a todos. Iban reconstruyendo sobre lo que se había derrumbado y aquello también incluía las nuevas escalas sociales, en la que los mortífagos habían quedado de últimos. Draco había sido uno de ellos, todo el mundo lo sabía, los Malfoy habían quedado con la reputación por los suelos y Hogwarts, que había sido el reino del Slytherin, no lo recibió con el mismo entusiasmo. No era más que una carga para su casa y una vergüenza para sus colores. Si bien la casa de Slytherin había sido siempre tachada de purista y con políticas anti muggles, la mayoría de ellos no habían sido fieles a la causa de Lord Voldemort o si lo habían sido, tuvieron el cuidado de ser más discretos. Malfoy no era más que desecho de la guerra, su cara había vuelto a ser la máscara que solía ser pero con menos admiradores. La gente de su propia casa le volteaba la cara, ¿qué podía esperar de los demás?

— ¿Tan de pronto creciste? — inquirió Draco apoyándose en contra del escritorio y colocando sus manos encima de su pecho. Alzó la ceja al hacer la pregunta pero al final terminó soltando un bufido divertido y tomó la chaqueta que había arrojado al llegar encima de los papeles que Hermione — estás siendo completamente ridícula —dio unos pasos a la puerta, a la que la chica se aferraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello —Hace tres meses estábamos en Hogwarts completamente bien y ahora me sales con esto, ¿quién es el inmaduro Hermione, quién se está comportando como adolescente? —jaló la puerta arañando la piel de la chica con el movimiento y salió del cubículo con decisión.  
Que imbécil había sido al ir a buscarla. Si Hermione no había respondido ninguna de sus lechuzas y lo dejó plantado en más de alguna ocasión donde la citaba, sería por algo. No quería volver a la Mansión y tampoco le apetecía quedarse ahí merodeando hasta que ella cumpliera su jornada laboral. No sabía a donde dirigirse y tampoco le interesaba mucho. Estaba enojado, consternado, tenía ganas de volver y gritarle un par de verdades a esa maldita sabelotodo. Él no había pedido su ayuda en ningún momento, en ningún maldito instante había vuelto la mirada implorante para que ella acudiera en su ayuda. Ella y su estúpido complejo de protección habían sido los culpables de todo. Los primeros días en Hogwarts habían sido horripilantes, terribles, sintiéndose como su mundo aún se encontraba en ruinas, sus amigos lo desechaban y el mundo le volteaba la cara, era la presa de bromas crueles y ella se entrometió en lo que no debía. Salió a defenderlo como una leona podría defender a sus cachorros, rugió delante de todos y él la miró por primera vez de manera diferente. Los chicos de sexto que le habían jugado la broma se quedaron mirando los pies completamente avergonzados. Su voz tronó dentro del pasillo y él se alejó sin decir nada. La culpa le carcomió durante días, no sabía si estarle agradecido o enojado con ella por dejarlo como un completo imbécil incapaz de defenderse solo, como un inútil desvalido que no podía hacer nada más que mirarse los zapatos mientras ella lo cuidaba. Una vez había sido suficiente para que las cosas cambiaran un poco para él, las bromas dejaron de ser tan seguidas y crueles y las miradas más amables. El recuerdo de como había comenzado aquello parecía tan nítido en su cabeza que le parecía volver a vivirlo en ese momento. Un comienzo extraño para una relación extraña, una relación más allá de las explicaciones lógicas y los argumentos que pudieran darse.

Todo había comenzado todo con una sonrisa tímida y un agradecimiento, después se volvió un ritual encontrarse y mantenerse callados, hasta que un buen día, él mismo se había decidido a besarla, pero le agradó ver que ella no se negó. Con el transcurso de los días, los momentos que robaban lejos del bullicio de Hogwarts, comiéndose a besos en completo silencio era por lo que ambos sonreían discretamente, casi en secreto cuando se encontraban en los pasillos. No podía faltar el día en que la consciencia de ella les volvía amargo el momento pero él sabía sacarla de esa jaula que se había autoimpuesto dentro de su razón. No perdería esos momentos sólo porque a esa mujer le volvieran los ataques morales que tenía cuando era la amiga inseparable de Weasley y Potter y él no era ninguno de esos dos como para estarle recalcando que estaba bien y mal, que lo que hacían estaba mal visto. Para Draco no era más que una chica común a la que besaba dentro de aquella aula hasta quedarse sin respiración, la rata de biblioteca, la sangre sucia, era un ser completamente lejano para él. Aunque por lo visto para ella no había marcha atrás, era Malfoy, el chiquillo que la había insultado y eso era más que suficiente para mantenerlo lejos.  
"¿Y se lo puedes reprochar?" le preguntó algo que parecía ser la voz de su conciencia mientras salía al patio principal del Ministerio, había decidido volver a la mansión Malfoy, además ¿tenía otro lugar a dónde ir? Claro que tenía un lugar a donde ir, pero ahora le era imposible pensar en él.

La castaña se desplomó en su silla tras el minúsculo escritorio del que era dueña en la oficina que le habían asignado en el Ministerio. No podía creer que fuera tan imprudente como para ir y montarle una escena precisamente ahí, a su trabajo, donde todo mundo podía verlos y peor aún intentar besarla. ¿Es que Draco había perdido el sentido común?

oOoOoOoO

Aún le parecía inverosímil la tarde en que había comenzado todo aquello y más aún que no fuera la primera y última vez que pasara. Había insistido en acudir aquel lugar cada tarde de los martes, sin fallar ninguno y siempre a la misma hora. Algo había en aquellos encuentros furtivos, ignorado por el mundo entero que hacía que la sangre de Hermione corriera como si fuera impulsada por algo más. Ver a Draco en Hogwarts había hecho nacer en ella el instinto de protección. Había luchado contra ella misma constantemente antes de levantar la voz en defensa de aquel rubio malcriado que veía su antiguo mundo reducido a cenizas. A veces, en medio de las noches en que no podía dormir, se preguntaba si toda aquella situación no sería su culpa. La insidiosa voz de su conciencia le decía que así era, que ella había sido la culpable, no tendría por qué defenderlo.  
"No debería haberlo hecho" pensó mientras se intentaba concentrar en los papeles que tenía delante pero era imposible, no había manera alguna de dejar que la situación que pude haberse convertido en un desastre la dejara tan emocionalmente fatigada. Lo mejor sería salir de una vez y volver al día siguiente.

Era ridículo como un encuentro tan pequeño con Draco Malfoy la dejara completamente descolocada, era imposible que dejara que todo eso pasara dentro de ella con sólo tenerlo cerca, ¿cómo podía comportarse de una manera tan patética frente a una persona que había representado todo lo que ella detestaba?

— ¿Has visto la invitación? —preguntó una bruja que Hermione había visto en la recepción del Ministerio de Magia mientras abordaba el elevador que la sacaría de ahí.

—Sí, estaba encima de todos los papeles que le entregué al Ministro hoy en la mañana – contestó Dorothy después de sonreírle a Hermione amablemente, era la secretaría de Kingsley, una chica morena y sonriente — ¡Oh, era tan bonita! Cuando yo me case quiero algo así.

—Vamos, tú y yo ni trabajando un año pagaríamos lo que debió costar esa invitación — respondió la otra con una risita. La charla se le antojaba a la castaña sumamente superficial y cansina, esperaba salir pronto de aquel suplicio — Pensé que no encontraría una esposa… con la fama que ganó su familia… — añadió de manera insidiosa.

—Es un Malfoy, ¿en serio esperas que alguien se pierda esa fortuna? —contraatacó Dorothy — Aunque dicen que la chica es igual de adinerada, lo importante es que la boda será el evento del año, todo mundo está invitado.

Hermione levantó la cabeza del suelo mirando a las dos chicas como si ellas supieran que acaban de echar algo de sal en su herida. Draco iba a casarse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"_¿Qué farsa es ésta?_" Se preguntó al mirarse al espejo. Lucía un vestido blanco casi tan impecable como la nieve recién caída y un tocado alto y elegante. Las doncellas dando vuelta por toda la habitación, deshaciéndose en halagos y atenciones. Según su madre y Daphne estaba hermosa, tan hermosa que nunca habían visto una novia así. Ese día había decidido usar la sonrisa perfecta, aquella que hacía que todo estuviera bien, la que nada ni nadie podría quebrantar. Era fácil, la había usado durante mucho tiempo, casi siempre dedicada a esa misma persona que hoy la esperaba para unir su vida a la de ella, aunque le pareciera una abominación. Las palabras de su futuro marido le seguían rondando en la cabeza, como un montón de abejas furiosas, zumbando en cada rincón de su mente. Y aún así no notaba tensión en su cuerpo y tampoco un nudo en el estómago, fuese de emoción o de tristeza ante el eminente fracaso augurado de su vida matrimonial. ¿Acaso eso importaba?

Astoria había sido educada para ser una princesa, la esposa de un ilustre mago y la elegante invitación a la boda con Malfoy era una especie de diploma por su esfuerzo. Se había graduado de la escuela de actuación y máscaras; ahora, mientras se miraba en el espejo, la realidad estallaba frente a sus ojos. Las pruebas apenas comenzaban, la vida de Astoria sería una constante prueba, todos los días mientras mirana el ir y venir de su esposo.  
¿A dónde se había ido la niña que había soñado tanto tiempo con ese día? ¿Dónde estaba esa chiquilla con sueños en la cabeza y tanto amor en el corazón? ¿Dónde estaba aquel enamoramiento? Seguía amando a Draco como el primer día, de eso no le cabía duda, pero no encontraba esa misma emoción que sentía cuando lo veía cruzarse por su camino en los pasillos de Hogwarts. No sentía la sacudida en el estómago ni como la respiración le faltaba. Quizás el amor le había madurado o quizás se había terminado. No, eso no. Ni siquiera ella podía negarse el amor que profesaba por ese malcriado, pero sentía que aquello no le era suficiente. Soñó con aquel día tantas veces y la realidad estaba tan por debajo de sus expectativas que se sentía vacía y desolada.

Bajó del banquillo en el que estaba, escuchando como sus zapatos golpeaban la madera, dejó caer la falda con gracia sobre el piso y le pidió a todo el mundo que se fuera. Quería estar sola y pensar, hundirse en el abismo de sus pensamientos y desenmarañar aquellas sensaciones que se apoderaron de ella. Nadie discutió y sus órdenes se cumplieron al instante.

—Ventajas de ser la señora Malfoy —se dijo una vez a solas mientras observaba la habitación. Y aún así, ese título no la llenaba. Ella no quería un título, no quería una mansión. Lo quería a él, a Draco.

Y hoy tendría, sólo a medias, caminaría hacia él en el altar y vería la ausencia en sus ojos grises, la triste sombra de una resignación que ella se negaba a aceptar, de la que ella no quería ser dueña. No era su sueño, no era como ella lo quería. Pedir algo soñador era estúpido, la vida no era color rosa y sabores dulces, ella lo sabía muy bien. No pensaba en sus sufrimientos, no era una niña que sufría por amor. Había tenido suficiente de las lágrimas de sus compañeras de cuarto para saber que eso no era para ella, ella no había derramado ninguna lágrima por él y sabía muy bien que no lo haría, así se desangrara por dentro. A veces agradecía a su madre en aquella educación que con tanto esmero había inculcado en ella.

—He dicho que quiero estar sola— dijo suavemente, dando la espalda a la puerta que acababa de abrirse, quizás fuera ya hora de la ceremonia y ella ni se habría dado cuenta. Probablemente era su madre para, que llegaría para amenazarla con sacarla a rastras si no se daba prisa. A veces la chica creía que Alice Greengrass tenía más ganas de realizar esa boda que ella.

—Es tradición que el padrino venga a desearle suerte a la novia — aquella cálida voz logró fisurar la máscara de Astoria. La muchacha se volvió, con la primera sonrisa sincera de ese día dibujándose de pleno en su rostro. Sabía que n la dejaría sola y mucho menos ese día que tan importante era para ella.

—Mentira — replicó ella volviendo a su estadio de niña de apariencias — Lo único que quieres es burlarte de mí antes que todos y por eso has venido — el moreno soltó una risita contenida —Mentiroso, debería haber impedido que Malfoy te invitara como padrino, me habría ahorrado demasiados disgustos.  
Zabini se acercó a ella y levantó una mano a su rostro, colocando un mechón que había caído de su peinado tras su oreja.

—Mucho mejor así — le sonrió y ella lo hizo también. No sabía que poder tenía ese imbécil sobre ella, no podía mantener la máscara frente a él. Le había desecho las defensas toda la vida, convirtiéndolo en la única persona digan de ver a la verdadera Astoria, la que lloraba, la que sufría, la que sentía, la que pensaba. —Aún podemos fugarnos, he visto una salida maravillosamente accesible por el vestíbulo…

Siempre se lo decía, que se fugaran y fueran a vivir su vida, su verdadera vida, que se liberara de las ataduras que la familia y la posición social le habían fijado, que no importaba a donde fueran pero que lo hicieran. Zabini estaba tan descontento con las normas sociales como ella. Le respondía que era un idiota y que una dama no huía de sus responsabilidades, pero ahora le parecía todo tan tentador, una idea utópica, que tuvo que dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo antes de que la convenciera y terminara fugándose de una vez por todas con él. Admiraba a Zabini en tantos aspectos, como no había dejado que su futuro marido lo mangoneara como al resto de sus compañeros de curso, como hacía lo que le pegaba la gana y sin importarle el qué dirán, como había seguido su amistad como si nada después de que le dijera que la amaba. Y ahora con el valor para ser su padrino de bodas. No era un mal partido y era guapo a su modo, con sus ojos rasgados y ese aire de superioridad. Pero cuando intentó llegar a ella había sido tarde, ella amaba a Draco por encima de todas las cosas y en su idiotez, en su testaruda razón sabía que así sería toda la vida.

—Es un poco tarde — la sonrisa se le quebró en ese instante, olvidando que debía permanecer impasible, sosteniendo el antifaz que amenazaba con caerse en ese instante —Nunca me imaginé que mi boda sería así– Zabini la miró fijamente, ¿cómo podía aceptar que ella le contara eso y siguiera tan fuerte, tan duro? Si ella escuchara a Malfoy decirle que amaba a otra, se quebraría por dentro y por fuera, sería como una lápida caerle sobre el pecho. Y sin embargo Blaise seguía ahí escuchándola con comprensión —Siempre creí que sería el día más feliz, que saltaría de habitación en habitación, sonriendo. Desde que supe que me habían comprometido con él…

Una sonrisa melancólica la atravesó, el recuerdo de su rostro y de ese entusiasmo brillante que sentía, de un amor inocente, infantil, casi blanco le provocó una desolación aún peor. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué se estaba quebrando así? Sin duda la visita de su amigo no había hecho más que salir todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Y no podía volver el rostro, no podía esconderle a Blaise lo que le estaba pasando.

—A veces lo que queremos no se da tal y como nosotros lo pedimos, Astoria —respondió él con voz suave, casi taciturna pero sin dejar de mirarla con ese aire que siempre lo rodeaba cuando hablaran, como si cada palabra le doliera un poco más —¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasó después de que me dijeras que amabas a Malfoy? — la chica sintió como si estuviera contándole algo tan secreto que no tenía derecho a mirarlo, a saberlo —Sentí que el corazón se me había hecho polvo Astoria, salí de la sala común flotando, como si no existiera. Pasé toda la noche pensando en mis posibilidades, en lo que pasaría conmigo si te perdía. Perder es una palabra curiosa, ¿cómo iba yo a perderte si jamás te tuve Astoria? Al menos como yo quería, eras mi amiga, no una mujer que me viera como alguien que podía amar. ¿Alguna vez tú tuviste a Malfoy?

"_Jamás"_ pensó ella con nostalgia. Jamás había sido algo más para Draco que la chiquilla molesta que lo perseguía en su mansión, que lo miraba con admiración cuando era una niña y que había estado para él en su peor momento aunque él no quisiera apoyarse en ella. Como la mujer con la que algún día lo casarían quisiera o no. Pero nunca como Zabini quería que ella lo viera a él. Al parecer todo cuanto hacía, la vida se lo devolvería.

—Lo sabía — antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Zabini adivinó su respuesta—Jamás lo has tenido, por eso no puedes perderlo, Astoria, necesitas tenerlo para poder hacerlo. Tu juego apenas va comenzando y tú ya te has dado por vencida, no eres así, esa no es la Astoria que conozco. No me decepciones.

—La Astoria que tú conoces no es la adecuada.

—Tampoco te has detenido a pensar porqué me enamoré de ti —el moreno sonrió secretamente, dispuesto a todo con tal de verla feliz, quería saber que al menos ella podía serlo al lado de la persona que amaba — Nunca pensaste porqué, no importa, no es algo importante. Me mostraste una Astoria que era otra persona, que había dejado la máscara que siempre llevaba puesta, que vivía y que sentía, que era como cualquier chica digna de amar, no una máquina dispuesta a complacer a todo el mundo menos a sí misma. Muéstrale eso a él, demuéstrale que eres más que un jarrón que se verá bonito en su sala de estar, que vea que eres una mujer dispuesta a amarlo.

—Siempre se lo he mostrado —dijo ella testaruda, ¿cómo podía decirle aquello? En todo lo que Malfoy necesitara estaba a su lado, apoyándolo cuando lo pedía, amándolo aunque nadie más lo hiciera, ni él mismo.  
—No, le has mostrado que eres su apoyo, una compañera que le quedará bonita colgada del brazo, pero no que eres una mujer que necesita, que merece ser amada, muéstrale como a mí quién eres, no quién debes ser. Y el día que él lo descubra, te amará. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Es mejor que te cases e intentes ser feliz"_

Sentía como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones cada vez que veía llegar a alguien al lugar y tenía que sonreír. El día de la boda había llegado demasiado rápido para su gusto, aunque había tenido la vida para prepararse. Un matrimonio arreglado saliendo de la escuela, era como debía hacerse. Todo lleno de ritos y tradiciones. Dos familias adineradas uniendo a sus hijos para que el linaje puro no se perdiera. Una muchacha educada para ser su esposa y madre de sus hijos. Su madre y padre en primera fila, recibiendo los halagos de las demás familias, posicionados de nuevo en su antiguo estatus, gracias a la buena obra de Potter y ahora al matrimonio arreglado. 

"_Vete, Draco, por favor. Es lo mejor para ti y para mí"_

— ¿Estás listo? —su padrino interrumpió los recuerdos frescos de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Se había aparecido en su casa buscándola para decirle que no quería hacer aquello, pero que era necesario, que la quería a ella, pero que era imposible llegar a más. Por fin cuando había tenido el valor para decírselo, era demasiado tarde

. — ¿Tú lo estarías? — arqueó la ceja mientras Zabini se ponía a su lado— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Resolviendo unos asuntos —el moreno se encogió de hombros —¿No te emociona ni un poco la perspectiva de casarte?

Draco la miró, ¿de dónde venían tantas preguntas? ¿Desde cuándo estaba él tan preocupado por su futuro o por el de Astoria? ¿Por su matrimonio? Le parecía extraña la manera en que estaba actuando y recordó su cara fría y ausente de emoción cuando le pidió ser su padrino. No le había parecido extraño en su momento, Blaise era así, frío, duro, como si nada le importara. ¿Por qué le venía ahora con preguntas estúpidas? 

Antes de poder abrir la boca, el mundo se volvió en sus sillas y la música de un arpa encantada comenzó a vibrar. El sol golpeó la tela blanca, inmaculada del vestido de Astoria y caminó por el pasillo entre los asistentes a su boda. Como una reina, como una dama, como algo que no se podía tocar. Las caras de sorpresa inundaron a los presentes y él no se percató de nada, excepto de esa mujer que jamás había visto, como si una luz nueva la rodeara, quizás fuese el vestido o el peinado, la inusitada belleza de Astoria parecía acentuada. Y aun así, en su cabeza, sólo podía pensar en Hermione.


	3. Revelations

_Revelations_

Por fin la ceremonia había terminado, los jardines de la mansión Malfoy estaban desiertos y los elfos domésticos se encargaban de la limpieza. O al menos eso creía Astoria, después de todo la prueba de que un elfo era buen sirviente era que no se veía cuando hacía sus deberes. Tardó más de lo que pensaba en quitarse el vestido y en deshacerse el peinado; se cepilló el cabello hasta que esté quedo limpio y sedoso mientras esperaba a su marido que aún despedía a los invitados.

Esa tarde se habían casado, por fin había cumplido su sueño de toda la vida, casarse con Draco Malfoy. Podría bien formar un sonrisa irónica al ver como ese sueño se había echado a perder con el sólo roce de la realidad. Se miró en el espejo del tocador mientras las luces que flotaban alrededor de la habitación iluminaban su rostro y la cama preparada. Era ahora o nunca, era ahora cuando ella debía poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido y dejar que Draco pensara que él sería quien llevara la relación, que ella era sólo un triste muñeca que le quedaba bonita para exhibir, la esposa trofeo que dejaría su vida y sus sueños por una sola palabra que él se atreviera a pronunciar.

Seguramente el mundo esperaba que pronto tuvieran la alegre noticia. Salir y darle a conocer a la comunidad mágica que un nuevo heredero venía en camino. Astoria sentía un ardor en el estómago pensando en el momento en que Draco la llevara a la cama y no era precisamente la emoción que una mujer virgen pudiese tener acerca de su primera vez. Era algo… peor, mucho más vacío y difícil de admitir que podía sentir. Era decepción. Sí, sin duda eso era lo que sentía justo ahora la morena mientras observaba la cama suave y cubierta de sábanas blancas a la espera de su nuevo esposo. No había emoción, no había expectativa, no había absolutamente nada más que una horrible sensación de decepción. No se suponía que fuese así. Las ensoñaciones infantiles recurrieron a su memoria, pensando en que Draco la llevaría a la cama directo, la besaría sin cansancio y harían el amor toda la noche, todas las que hicieran falta. Ahora no estaba segura de nada. Ni siquiera de que esas noches llegaran. No habría viaje de bodas y tampoco mucho más ceremonias, era hora de dormir y hacer lo que debían hacer.

La puerta se abrió y ella se volvió al espejo por completo, mirando sin mirar en realidad el conjunto de frascos que tenía enfrente. Dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, mientras los zapatos de Draco eran arrastrados por la habitación, como quien camina hacia un patíbulo en lugar de a su lecho nupcial. Lo vio discretamente por el reflejo, parecía cansado, exhausto, ni siquiera lo notaba emocionado o excitado por el simple hecho de tener que pasar la noche con ella, con una mujer, con su esposa. Astoria tenía una muy buena visión propia pero en ese momento no pudo evitar preguntarse si no era en realidad fea. La Astoria del espejo parecía decir que no, que la culpa era de su esposo, no de ella, ni de su belleza, tampoco de los modales de los que gozaba y de su educación.

"…_pero no que eres una mujer que necesita, que merece ser amada, muéstrale como a mí quién eres, no quién debes ser. Y el día que él lo descubra, te amará."_

Maldito Zabini, se suponía que no debía estar pensando en él su noche de bodas y sin embargo, ahí estaba su voz insidiosa y engreída diciéndole que debía mostrarle a Draco quien era, que clase de mujer era y la amaría. Pero, ¿cómo iba a mostrarle al rubio lo que era si a él no le interesaba ni siquiera mirarla? ¿Sería que por fin, cuando había alcanzado el sueño, se estaba rindiendo? No lo sabía.

—Qué día —se atrevió a decir Draco mientras se quitaba la túnica de gala de encima y la tiraba en la cama, ni siquiera la miró, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y que Astoria estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que pensaba estar ese día de su anhelada boda. Se dio cuenta de que a su esposo le importaba un reverendo pepino el que se haya pasado la noche cepillándose el cabello para verse un poco más hermosa, que se haya puesto el perfume favorito y la bata blanca, pero todo eso le habría dado igual si tan sólo la hubiese mirado un segundo mientras caminaba para dejarse caer en la cama. La chica no se movió ni un ápice de su sitio y tampoco lo miró, esperaba un poco más, sólo quería que él diera un paso y sería capaz de perdonar todo. Absolutamente todo. ¿Patética? Por supuesto, iba en contra de todos los códigos que la componían, pero ese hombre podía tumbarle fácilmente las defensas y sin embargo, ahí estaba estático, como si ella fuese un adorno más. Sólo quería una frase, una palabra, pero nunca llegó.  
— ¿Estás lista?

Astoria cerró los ojos suavemente ante la pregunta, la gran y hermosa pregunta que le estaba haciendo su esposo, haciendo la mejor gala de su auto control mientras ponía una mano echa puño encima del tocador, sentía las mejillas coloradas y el corazón latiéndole a mil pulsaciones por hora y no precisamente de emoción. Seguía vestido, sentado en el borde de la cama observando a su mujer fría e inmóvil como una estatua de sal. Podría haberle perdonado todo, podría haber dicho que se acostaran ahora, ya más tarde lo conquistaría. No era una muñeca, por más que el mundo la quisiera usar como una, su madre, su hermana, su padre, Draco, Lucius o Narcisa, no permitiría que la trataran así, no más.

Había sido idiota pensando que él la vería diferente, pero al final Zabini tenía razón; no podía verla porque esa no era ella. Las máscaras habían sido su armadura toda su vida; estaba cansada de bailar en un salón donde no era ella, donde todo mundo se cubría el rostro para poder llevarse los unos entre los otros, ya no más. No podría resistirse un segundo más, la máscara no le había servido para nada con Draco, no veía porqué seguir usándola. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él formulara la pregunta hasta que se levantó.

—No voy a acostarme contigo Draco —pudo ver en el rostro de su esposo que esa parte no se la esperaba, claro. Él esperaba que obedeciera hasta lo último y que admitiera que sólo para eso iba a servir, para darle herederos y decorarle la casa. Pues no. Astoria se había cansado, era la gota que había derramado el vaso y no podía más; no debía soportar más. Sólo por ella misma, no debía seguir haciéndolo. Su esposo la miró sin comprender demasiado y Astoria por fin, después de tanto tiempo en completo mutismo, en silencio y aguantando años y años de poder hacer una expresión propia, soltó una sonrisita irónica, apática- Me dijiste que acabáramos con esto rápido y eso es lo que pretendo hacer; hemos cumplido, el compromiso está satisfecho, pero tú y yo no tenemos por qué seguir con esto – le dijo fríamente, quería quitarse las máscaras y las ataduras, mostrarle quien era ella y esa muchacha fría y directa era quien se escondía detrás – Haz tu vida, Draco, yo me encargaré de la mía; frente al mundo jamás dejaré de ser tu esposa, ahora por favor, vete de aquí.

El rubio la miró como si fuera la primera vez que verdaderamente la conocía, como si hubiese sido una desconocida toda su vida, todas las veces que lo ayudo y lo defendió, como si jamás en la vida le hubiese puesto atención hasta ese momento en que como su esposa, como su compañera de vida acabara de echarlo no sólo de la habitación, sino también de su vida. Le habría gustado admitir, mientras él tomaba la túnica y salía de ahí, que también lo estaba echando de su corazón. Lástima que no fuera así.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_¿Por qué tenía que casarse?"_

Era la única pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza. Una sólo pregunta que le impedía. Sabía que ese día llegaría, siempre lo había sabido, no era ningún secreto en la casa de Slytherin que aquel matrimonio tarde o temprano tendría que llevarse a cabo, pero aquello no lo hacía mucho menos doloroso de lo que era.

En medio de tanto lujo, parecía que Astoria era lo único que no podía tener, aun cuando era lo que más quería. Sentado en medio de la penumbra que rodeaba la sala de estar de la enorme casa, con la camisa desarreglada y el alma en un hilo. Ni siquiera podía tomar un sorbo de alcohol, no era muy bueno para hacerlo y tampoco un aficionado, estaba descalzo y con el corazón hecho un ñudo. Y es que encima de todo, quería verla feliz, quería saber que estaría bien al lado de Draco. Aunque para cómo iba comenzando todo, empezaba a dudarlo muy seriamente.

Draco no sabía ver a Astoria como ella era, no sabía apreciarla como la hermosa mujer que, a pesar de todo y de todos, lo amaba sin condiciones y sin siquiera esperar que él le correspondiera. ¿Por qué tanta suerte? Él se había enamorado de ella como un verdadero tonto, al grado de ahora aconsejarla para que supiera conquistar a Malfoy, tal como había hecho con él. Dejando ver su verdadero rostro. Quizás en otras circunstancias él habría hecho lo mismo que su amigo, pasar de largo con Astoria, mirarla como un objeto, como la decoración bonita que había querido hacer de ella y sin embargo, el magnetismo de la chica lo envolvió. Decidida, fuerte, digna, demasiada mujer para un cobarde como Draco y mucho se temía demasiada para un hombre tan simple como él.

Y a pesar de eso se había enamorado de ella desde que eran unos niños, desde que se dio cuenta de la diferencia que escondía la morena detrás de sus facciones siempre frías, había encontrado el secreto para descifrarla, pero el camino estaba cerrado. Había vivido enamorada de Draco toda su vida, desde que era una niña, cuantas veces la había visto esconder dentro de ella todo lo que le causaba ser invisible para el que ahora era su esposo. Se le crisparon los nervios al imaginar que en este preciso momento estarían haciendo el amor. No sabía si él sería cuidadoso con ella, prefería no pensarlo. Si tan sólo él hubiera obtenido la oportunidad. Su amigo había tenido suerte, Zabini, a pesar de querer labrarse una, no consiguió ir más allá de la amistad que siempre los unió. Aunque quizás era como debía de ser, de haberse enamorado de él, ahora estaría sufriendo por estar separados; al menos en esta historia alguien parecía quedarse con quien amaba.

Se levantó del sofá al escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo, que él supiera no había nadie en casa y sacó la varita, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica se quitó la capucha de la túnica de viaje y se echó su cuello sollozando. Blaise le atrajo contra sí con suavidad, casi temeroso de romperla y una vez más la escuchó quebrarse. Había resistido tanto y ahora estaba ahí hecha añicos, buscando el refugio donde siempre lo había encontrado y donde siempre lo encontraría, en eso no había marcha atrás, en eso jamás le fallaría. Y de nuevo vio a la niña que le había confesado el amor que sentía por Draco, de la que le había hecho prometer que jamás diría nada ni la traicionaría. Esa era ella, la pequeña, la niña. De ella se había enamorado, con ella soñaría toda la vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luz golpeó los enormes ventanales de su habitación de soltero y Draco se removió en la cama aún sin poder pegar un ojo. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le parecía que se le caería a pedazos si se levantaba. No podía dejar de pensar en el día anterior, levantó la mano y miró aquel anillo que lo unía a Astoria por siempre, preguntándose porque las cosas tenían que ser así. ¿Por qué no pudo enfrentarse a sus padres? No, por Hermione, aún no estaba seguro de que podía ir tras ella. Eran tantos lo problemas y las brechas que los separaban, que podría decir que sí en la mañana y en la tarde no mover ni un dedo. Ni siquiera sabía si el sentimiento era lo suficientemente fuerte para haberse atrevido a arriesgar todo. Pero era tarde, lo ocurrido había ocurrido y el mundo se enteraría esa misma mañana que Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass acababan de contraer matrimonio, aunque como se lo dijo ella, todo sería una farsa.

No sabía que le había ocurrido o como había llegado a esa conclusión, hasta donde sabía Astoria había estado enamorada de él desde que era una niña, meses antes aún estaba tan emocionada por la boda y de repente, todo había cambiado. No sabía por qué y no sabía tampoco si le interesaba mucho, se sentía ausente, apático, frustrado, habría querido decidir un poco él mismo sobre su vida y sobre quien sería su esposa; pero al parecer aquello era pedir demasiado. No sabía que cuentas le daría a sus padres cuando supieran que él y su esposa habían pasado la noche de bodas en habitaciones diferentes. Tras imaginar la cara de su padre y las preguntas de su madre, decidió que sería mejor irse lo más pronto que pudiera, si iba al Ministerio mucho mejor.

Bajó las escaleras listo ya para irse y desaparecer como solía hacerlo, cuando al pie de las escaleras se detuvo para ver subir a Astoria, llevaba vestido y un abrigo de hombre abierto encima de sus hombros. Tenía cara de no haber dormido nada, pero seguía manteniendo la belleza suave de siempre.

— ¿De dónde vienes, Astoria? — quiso saber.

La aludida no se detuvo en primera instancia. No le importaba ya casi nada lo que hiciera Draco, o al menos eso quería que él pensara. Una noche con Zabini y las cosas se habían solucionado, si tan sólo no estuviera enamorada de ese chiquillo rubio que no sabía ni lo que quería

— ¿Y tú a dónde vas? — respondió ella con un tono indiferente- Si tú no me haces preguntas, yo no te las haré, Draco, hagamos un acuerdo — tomó el abrigo con fuerza contra ella, el viento era fresco y la desvelada no le ayudaba demasiado —Yo no soy ni tu novia, ni tu amiga, ni tu amante —lo miró tan duramente que Draco se sintió acusado, como si no valiera nada y Astoria fuera un cruel juez— Así que ahora te lo pido yo, seré tu esposa siempre, pero mientras tú no me pidas cuentas, yo no te las pediré a ti.

Draco la miró alejarse escaleras arriba con la majestuosidad de una reina, negándose a creer que era esa la mujer con quien lo habían casado. Esa no era Astoria Greengrass, al menos la que él conocía.


	4. Secrets

Hola, mis queridas lectoras. Quería agradecerles por todos los follows, los favoritos y los reviews. Intento hacer está historia de la mejor manera posible, para disfrute de mí misma y para el disfrute de ustedes. Es un honor para mí que se tomen un minuto para leer las locuras de mi cabeza, espero que les sigan gustando. Y si no les gusta, también recibo cualquier tipo de crítica, todo sea por mejor. La trama avanza lento, pero es que quiero explicar bien la situación y que se familiaricen con los personajes. Habrá Dramione&Drastoria para tirar para arriba, me propongo explorar las dos parejas y luego ya decidiré cual será la final. Dicho esto, cambio y fuera, hasta el próximo capítulo.

* * *

_Secrets_

Se había negado a leer "El Profeta" aquella mañana. No quería que le dijeran algo que ya sabía a la perfección. Había visto salir a Kingsley con prisa del Ministerio el día anterior, dejándola con los pergaminos de la Ley de Protección a los Elfos Domésticos y su Regulación Laboral en las manos. Estaba vestido de gala e inexplicablemente acudiría a la boda del heredero de los Malfoy, una reconocida familia de ex mortifagos. No sabía si reír o llorar. Por un momento se reprochó internamente por ese pensamiento tan poco progresista y hasta un poco discriminatorio, no era digno de ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de incredulidad cuando el ministro de magia se disculpó una y otra vez, antes de salir por la puerta principal. El mundo estaba loco.

Arrastró los pies hasta su oficina y dejó los papeles olvidados en su escritorio para ir a casa temprano.  
No podía concentrarse mucho ese día, tenía la cabeza llena de ideas y pensamientos confusos, zumbaban dentro de su mente como un enjambre de avispas. De haber sido entrevistada por el Ministro, seguramente habría echado todo a perder. El trabajo que le costó meses y muchísimo esfuerzo. Así que tomó su abrigo y se fue temprano a casa, como solía hacer siempre que algo la descolocaba. No permitiría que nadie la viera así, esa no era Hermione Granger.

Echó el periódico en el sofá sin abrirlo, aunque con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la foto en blanco y negro, cuyas sonrisas parecían frescas. Calentó el café con parsimonia, necesitaba mucho para calmar sus nervios crispado. Solía a hacerlo a lo muggle, no porque le diera un sabor especial o porque le pareciera mejor, era una simple costumbre arraigada que tenía. Se abrazó al suéter enorme que llevaba encima y trató de aplacarse los pelos después. Se quedó mirando a la ventana, hasta que el sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sin pizca de amabilidad al rubio que se plantaba en el umbral de su casa. Eso era no tener decencia ni un poco de recato, se suponía que no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que estaba casado y estaba ahí, frente a su puerta, con ojos de niño pero con la mueca tan dura como siempre, como si nada de lo que pasaba fuera su culpa, como si nadie pudiese echarle en cara lo que había pasado, como si con los ojos grises llenos de algo parecido al remordimiento pudiera remediar algo —Pensé que estarías de viaje con tu esposa —dijo fríamente, no encontraba razón alguna para echarle algo en cara con furia o resentimiento; esa no era ella. Draco era un cobarde, siempre lo sería, no le sorprendía nada acerca de que admitiera la disposición de sus padres acerca de lo que debería hacer con su vida.

—Granger — comenzó él con una mirada extraña. El rubio era una maraña de sentimientos torcidos en su interior, uno más confuso que el otro. Los pies le dolían ante el esfuerzo de mantenerse ahí, en la puerta de la castaña en lugar de desaparecer inmediatamente y no volver a verla. Eso era lo que debería hacer y sin embargo, su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que en estar ahí.

La castaña alzó la mano pidiéndole silencio, no quería escuchar nada que viniera que de él, sólo se sumaría a la confusión en la cabeza de la chica, a las miles de voces que luchaban por hacerse escuchar, sobresaliendo la una de otra, tratando que ella se decantará por alguna decisión. Lo miró duramente y Draco se sintió acusado por segunda vez en lo que iba del día y más idiota que cuando miró a Astoria, al menos ella era una chica con clase, con estilo, sangre limpia y hermosa, pero no tenía esa fuerza en la mirada o al menos jamás la había detectado hasta la noche anterior en que le dijo que no se acostarían.

Hermione, por su parte, seguía indignada. Casi enojada. Más le valía a Malfoy que no se le ocurriera pedirle perdón y que no tomara ejemplo de las películas muggles románticas en que venía el chico con rosas y música para doblegar a la mujer y engañarla un poco más. Era absurdo pensar que eso pasaría, porque para empezar dudaba que Draco supiera de la existencia de esas películas y sobre todo, porque Hermione no era una mujer de esas, que se dejaban vencer por una cara de arrepentimiento y unas flores que con el tiempo se marchitarían.

—No hay nada que hablar, Draco, ha sido bastante con haberme enterado por un cotilleo de elevador el hecho de que te casarías — habló pausadamente, como si lo estuviera haciendo de otra persona, como si nada de eso le afectara. Porque, aunque no lo pareciera, Hermione no sabía cuáles eran los pasos a seguir en ese, no sabía cómo proceder, libros y libros de estudio no le habían dicho que hacer. Ella no era chica que besara a cualquiera y tampoco solía ocultar las cosas, a ella le gustaban las situaciones claras. La relación que tenía con Malfoy le parecía sucia, inútil, algo que no era correcto. Sin embargo, había aceptado lo que sea que tuviera con Malfoy bajo las cláusulas de lo clandestino y lo secreto, de esa forma que ella detestaba. Le había dado algo más que a Ron y sin embargo, su relación había sido tan difusa, que ni ella misma podría darle una denominación.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello ante la perspectiva de seguir viendo a Draco ahí parado frente a su puerta. ¿Por qué la atormentaba? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cuántos meses llevarían planeando su boda? No podía odiar a Astoria Greengrass, ni siquiera la conocía bien y de conocerla, sabría que no podría culparla. Había estudiado las costumbres de los magos y sabía que los matrimonios por conveniencia eran más que comunes. Quizás la chica no fuera más que una pieza de ajedrez en aquella partida.

—Escucha, Granger…— farfulló el rubio con unas ganas inexplicables de decirle lo que había pasado. No sabía tampoco porque lo hacía, Hermione no era más que una chica a la que había besado, ¿con cuántas no había pasado lo mismo? No era la primera y seguramente no sería la última. Y ahí estaba frente a ella, queriendo explicarle algo que no debía explicarle, algo que no tenía sentido que ella supiera porque no era nada más que una sangre sucia, era la chica con la que había batallado durante todos sus años de colegio, ¿en serio unos besos cambiarían todo aquello? Lo dudaba y sin embargo permanecía ahí sin poder darse a él mismo un porqué lo suficientemente fuerte. Y se resistía, era una terca, testaruda, una chiquilla obstinada que no escuchaba a nadie más que así misma.

—No hay nada que escuchar — lo cortó ella con firmeza— Es tu esposa y la vas a respetar — las palabras saliendo de su boca le causaban desazón, una pesada loza que caía dentro de su pecho pero sabía que era lo mejor y sin embargo, le quedaba un hueco entre lo que ella quería y lo que se debía hacer. Pero es que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería o que era lo que debía hacer, se mordió el labio tratando de saberlo, queriendo una respuesta inmediata. ¿Quién la había mandado a meterse en semejante encrucijada?

—Ella no me respeta a mí, se ha acos… — la palabra, cargada de cinismo, se le quedó atorada cuando Hermione le cruzó la cara con una bofetada. Draco volvió el rostro mirándola con resentimiento, casi con el mismo odio que antes. Jamás, jamás ninguna mujer se había atrevido a hacerle eso, pero es que ella no era cualquier mujer, era Hermione Granger, la Hermione con que había compartido el último año en Hogwarts o al menos eso quería pensar, que esa chica seguía por ahí, lejos de Potter, de Weasley, de todos esos idiotas que seguramente terminarían por ponerla en su contra.

— ¿Quieres hablar mal de tu esposa? — le espetó la castaña aún con la mano alzada, que reprimió un estremecimiento al ver a mirada gris que él le ponía encima —Conmigo no —sus ojos castaños brillaban con furia, y ella volvió a ver a Draco como antes, como si fuese una simple cucaracha que pudiera pisar en cualquier momento — Conmigo no, Malfoy, no soy tu amante y tampoco lo seré nunca…— tenía tan arraigadas las convicciones, estaba casi segura, pero también había dicho que jamás se atrevería a algo con alguien como él, también había dicho que lo odiaba y que era un ser despreciable, más valía que se fuera de una buena vez, antes de que la hiciera dudar, suficiente había movido sus ideas como para darle otra oportunidad de hacerlo —Vete de una vez.

Draco bajó la mirada un momento, a sabiendas de que cuando a Hermione se le metía una idea era imposible sacársela t fácilmente de la cabeza, había pasado un año junto con ella y podría jactarse de que la conocía lo bastante como para decir eso. Dio un paso hacia atrás y pudo ver el triunfo en los ojos castaños de Granger, pero no lo dejaría así, no iba a pasar así; en un solo movimiento, volvió a estar cerca de ella y reclamó su cintura como el primer día en que la besó, posó su boca sobre la de ella y la recorrió. Hermione sintió vértigo, se volteó en un movimiento y sus piernas flaquearon junto con sus adoradas convicciones; puso sus manos entre ella y Draco y por segundos se rindió ante el beso, pero no, los razonamientos, las dudas, la confusión y las miles de razones para impedir que eso pasara de nuevo seguían ahí, con profundas raíces en ella.

—Por Merlín, vete —trató de decir con voz firme, manteniendo el rostro en completa neutralidad. Pocas ocasiones en la vida usaba máscaras pero Draco se lo había mostrado. Había entrado al juego, había sellado el contrato con un beso.

—¿Hermione?

Las voces de ambos chicos se encontraron en los oídos de la chica, chocando entre sí. Aun entre sus brazos, sin poder despegarse de él, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, si empujarlo o atraerlo más. Ella alzó los ojos de aquel rubio al que acababa de besar sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules bastante confundidos de la presencia de Draco en la casa de su amiga y la extraña situación en que los había encontrado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El elfo dejó la taza de té junto a su cama mientras ella abría los ojos con cuidado, con la delicadeza de una princesa. Se apretó las sábanas contra el cuerpo y se sentó en la cama tomando la bebida para que se le pasara la desvelada. Era tarde ya, los rayos del sol caían sobre la habitación a un ángulo casi lamentable para el dolor de cabeza que se le venía encima. Astoria no sabía lo que era tener resaca, jamás había probado más gota de alcohol que el de vino elfo o una copa en celebraciones especiales, eso era lo que debía hacer una señorita, pero suponía que se sentía algo como aquello. Dejó la taza con cuidado haciendo un pequeño sonido de la porcelana contra la porcelana. Se levantó de la cama pidiendo que el agua se encontrara caliente en la tina, no quería tener que hacerlo ella con la varita.

Se metió en la tina disfrutando del contacto del agua con su piel, causándole un estremecimiento que pasó casi al instante. Su mente viajó a la noche anterior, en los brazos de Zabini. Llorando como una niña, como una chiquilla que había tropezado y se había lastimado las rodillas, como cuando se rompía los vestidos y se torcía el tobillo, así había pasado la noche, en la sala de su mejor amigo, sentada entre los almohadones del suelo frente a la chimenea, envuelta en su abrigo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Blaise jamás preguntó nada, sólo la abrazó, la miró llorar y la escuchó con paciencia cuando ella abrió los labios para contarle lo que había pasado. No supo que vio en sus ojos, oscuros como el chocolate, parecía algo como furia, odio, tristeza y lo que más se temía Astoria, lástima. Perfectamente sabía que Blaise la amaba, quizás le dolía lo que le estaba pasando, pero no le sorprendería que le dijese que se lo merecía, por amar a Draco de una manera que iba mucho más allá de ella, por saber quién era él y lo que era ella, una muñeca. Pero su amigo jamás abrió la boca para reprocharle algo.  
Se quebró de nueva cuenta, como pocas veces lo había hecho y las constantes siempre eran las mismas; Draco era la causa y Zabini su confidente. Sólo a él le mostraba sus heridas y sólo él sabía cómo curarlas, como hacerlas parecer poco menos graves. Sólo él comprendía, sólo Blaise; no podía mantener ese nivel de confidencia con nadie, ni con Daphne mucho menos con su madre. La vida de Astoria había sido un baúl de emociones, escondiéndolos ahí siempre, sacando sólo aquellos que podía permitirse y Blaise llegaba abriendo el baúl y encontrándose con todo. Si tan sólo pudiera quererlo, verlo más que como un simple amigo. Pero era imposible, Draco estaba arraigado profundamente dentro de su alma y de su corazón.

No podía negar que tuvo que usar todo su talento para esconder una sonrisa al escuchar a su esposo preguntarle donde había estado. El primer paso estaba hecho, sembrar la duda había dicho Zabini, mostrarle que no le interesaba más y después cobrar venganza. Aunque para ella no era eso y estaba segura de que su amigo tampoco lo veía así. La idea había salido de él, en busca de su felicidad se negaba ya a luchar por la suya.

Ahí, sola en la tina de baño, compuso una mueca. No sabía si debía sonreír por el plan y esperar que diera resultado o sentirse una mierda por aceptar lo que su amigo proponía, no por ella, aunque la reputación que se había labrado a lo largo de los años se viese afectada, ni por Draco que parecía mucho más interesado en cualquier mujer menos en ella y sufriera al ver que su eterna admirado había conseguido un pasatiempo nuevo. Por él, por Blaise, que quería ayudarla a conquistar a su marido. Que patético sonaba eso, incluso para ella.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Astoria rodó los ojos al ver entrar a su hermana sin pedir permiso y tampoco por preocuparle si sólo quería estar sola. La rubia se quedó parada a un lado de la tina en que se había recostado su hermana menor y la miró fijamente hasta que ella alzó los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres Daphne? —le preguntó sin muchas ganas. La relación entre ambas era así, hostil, con pequeños tintes de hermandad. Sólo se llevaban un año y para gusto de la hermana pequeña, la otra escondía demasiadas cosas.

—Saber —repuso secamente la otra mientras un elfo aparecía con una silla y ella tomaba asiento— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué? — la morena formó una sonrisa pícara, sardónica — ¿Pansy Parkinson no te contó lo suficiente o ahora quieres mi versión de la historia? — ni siquiera la miró, se dedicó a mirar las burbujas de la tina que iba desapareciendo, aunque el agua se mantenía tan tibia como cuando había entrado en ella.

—Todo Slytherin sabía que Parkinson mentía — contestó la otra encogiéndose de hombros al referirse a la acérrima enemiga de su hermana en lo que a Draco respectaba- además, no creas que he venido aquí por gusto — hizo una mueca — lo que Malfoy haga o no haga en la cama no es de mi más mínimo interés…

—No a ti lo único que te interesa es la entrepierna de Nott — la interrumpió Astoria con un toque de picardía; con su hermana podía permitirse alguna que otra actitud que no fuese de dama, con ella podía hablar un poco más libre, aunque no lo suficiente. Daphne no dejaba de ser la digna hija de Astoria Greengrass, como se lo mostró dos segundos después.

—Vine porque nuestra madre quiere saber —le aclaró tras rodar los ojos ante su inapropiado comentario y omitiendo la alusión a Nott, que bastante gastada estaba la broma por parte de su hermana— Pero no se atreve a venir aún, creo que pensó que te encontraría aún en la cama con tu flamante esposo.

La cara de Astoria siguió impasible, como una cubierta de hielo que se había armado en unos pocos segundos, quizás las dos recibieron la misma educación, pero si alguien se había llevado la mención honorífica, esa no era otra más que ella. Daphne la miró con preocupación, se le notaba en la cara, cruzó las piernas y las volvió a bajar, en espera de una respuesta de su hermana. Chasqueó la lengua y la morena la miró con una sonrisa compuesta, como si recordara la mejor noche de su vida.

—Maravilloso – dijo con ilusión, como si de verdad hubiera estado entre los brazos de su esposo, como si no hubiera huido de la mansión para estar llorando frente a Blaise hasta que llegó el amanecer —Como siempre lo soñé —  
Astoria pudo sentir como los ojos le brillaban de manera falsa, como la piel se le erizaba con la mentira—Draco fue perfecto, maravilloso, cálido, comprensivo… y también con un toque de pasión… — se mordió el labio con suavidad y cerró los ojos como si rememoraba el momento.

—Me alegra —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa enigmática, casi de burla — Al menos sabemos que no resultó un idiota en la cama… — se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta- Le diré eso a mi madre, cuando quieras contarme la verdad, ya sabes donde encontrarme – Astoria abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendida hasta que salió. Quizás después de todo, la que merecía el diploma no era ella.


	5. Intentions

**_Intentions _**

— ¿Hermione?

La voz alta y casi quebrada de aquel pelirrojo se le estampó en los oídos a la castaña e hizo que se separara del rubio como si apenas se diera cuenta de que su tacto le quemaba. Las manos de Draco abandonaron su cintura de la misma manera abrupta en que ella había puesto distancia entre los dos. La chica posó sus ojos encima de la mirada azul de su mejor amigo, de aquel a quien había besado durante la última batalla en Hogwarts y del cual había huido durante algún tiempo cuando se trataba de hablar de aquel suceso que aún la confundía.

No había vuelta atrás en lo que sentía por Ron, no podía ocultarlo ni tampoco negarlo, si lo hacía era como mentirse a sí misma y Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo o al menos no lo estaba hasta que Draco entró en su vida. Ahí había comenzado a mentirse, desde ese momento sintió que una máscara le había caído en el rostro, como adhiriéndose a su piel, a veces le cortaba la respiración, en otras era lo único por lo que inhalaba. Sobre todo cuando estaba con él, mientras el rubio no estuviera no había nada, vivía atormentada por la mentira. Engañaba a Ron, a Harry, a Ginny y a su familia, incluso a sí misma diciendo que todo lo que pasaba con Draco estaba bien, cuando no era así; cuando la culpa y la rígida moral que ella tenía le recalcaban una y otra vez su mentira. Y ahora la máscara había caído, el golpe de la realidad le había robado la respiración por un momento o quizás fuera el beso que le había dado Malfoy, en su cabeza no había espacio para más pensamiento que no fuese Ron mirándola con un toque de odio y de confusión en su mirada. No supo el tiempo que tomó en moverse hacia él y tampoco pudo saber que le iba a decir, ¿había justificación para lo que hacía? Lamentablemente en los ojos azules de uno de sus mejores amigos se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era negativa.

—Ron… escucha… — balbuceó de manera torpe y dando un paso hacia él, ni siquiera miraba a Draco, no le interesaba nada ahora de él, por su culpa y por sus tonterías estaba ahora metida hasta el cuello en este problema, no quería verlo, igual que no había querido verlo esa mañana. ¿Por qué no se iba de una buena vez?

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, Hermione? — la voz de Ron era mucho peor de lo que ella se había imaginado- ¿¡Qué hace el aquí!? – dio un paso hacia ella con tanto arrebato que ella se tuvo que echar atrás- ¿¡Por qué lo dejabas besarte!?

Las respuestas a todas sus preguntas se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de la castaña, tenían ganas de escapar, de hacerse escuchar y de que el pelirrojo lo entendiera, pero de ninguna manera lo hacían. Se aferraban en su estómago y se negaban a salir en su ayuda. Pero no había defensa para lo que acababa de pasar, lo que acababa de ver, no había manera de explicarlo. ¿Cómo le contaba lo de aquellas tardes en la torre abandonaba compartiendo besos con Draco? A él le había dado un solo beso y huido de él durante un año entero y unos cuantos meses, al rubio le había dado besos a manos llenas y no podía escapar de sus brazos.

— ¡Responde Hermione! — Ron no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, acabaNA de ver a su mejor amiga besarse con su peor enemigo, con la persona que la había humillado durante todos sus años de colegio, alguien que había intentado matar a Dumbledore y que había sido un mortífago al servicio de Lord Voldemort. Lo besaba y se dejaba abrazar por él. La cabeza no le daba para pensar más allá de lo que veía, no era posible, no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Durante meses espero que Hermione saliera de Hogwarts para poder hablar con ella, quería verla, invitarla a cenar ahora que tenía algo de dinero, su trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley y la Academia de Aurores lo mantenían ocupado pero jamás dejaba de pensar en ella —¿Cómo puedes….? — ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo de nueva cuenta, no podía, su mente seguía pintando esa imagen casi grotesca en su mente, grabándola ahí.

—No tiene por qué responderte — respondió con voz baja Draco, detrás de Hermione. No daba pasos adelante y tampoco miraba a los ojos a Weasley, no le interesaba, por él que un rayo lo partiera de una buena vez. Alguien como Ron Weasley no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ni lo que pensara ni lo que sintiera. Hasta encontró cierta diversión en el rostro estúpido del pelirrojo.

—¡Tú no te metas, imbécil! — Ron dio un par de zancadas hasta él con las manos hechas puños por un costado, pero Hermione se interpuso entre ellos poniendo las manos en el pecho de su amigo. Draco por debajo de la túnica tomó su varita por si cualquier cosa ocurría, le causaba asco la manera muggle en que Ron quería resolver todo.

—Sería inútil ensuciarme las manos contigo — decretó el rubio mirándolo con asco, con tanto desprecio que hizo que la castaña lo mirara con odio.

— ¡Ya basta!

— ¡Eres tú el que da asco! —repuso Ron haciendo a un lado a su amiga- ¡Eres un mortifago! ¡Debimos dejar que te mataran tus propios amigos!

— ¡Ron, basta! — Hermione miró lo que el comentario causó en el rubio y muy a su pesar no iba a permitir que lo dañaran, al menos no con aquello. Le había tomado tardes enteras, meses para poder curar sus heridas con respecto al tema y no había sido fácil, ahora podía ver que aquella cicatriz se había abierto de manera escabrosa de nueva cuenta, el punto delicado de Draco era aquella tormentosa pesadilla. Miró al rubio que alzó el perfil aún más, aunque podía ver dentro de él como la seguridad se le escurría.

—¡No le defiendas Hermione! — espetó Ron mirándola— ¡No te atrevas a defenderlo! —estaba lívido, había perdido el color del rostro y la voz le temblaba cada vez más —¡Sabes que es verdad! ¡Que debió morir igual que Voldemort! ¡Que es un asco! – lo señalaba mientras sentía la respiración cada vez más descompasada— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Respóndele, Hermione —dijo el rubio en tono de voz más bajo, casi como un siseo— Vamos, dile a tu amigo lo que está pasando o lo que estaba pasando o lo haré yo… — no le causaba ningún placer que su relación con la sangre sucia castaña que tenía en frente se viera descubierta pero por ver la cara de aquella comadreja sería capaz de soportarlo— Vamos, Hermione, dilo…

— ¡Ya cállate, Malfoy! — la castaña se volvió a él con furia contenida, sin importarle tomar a Ron para que no se abalanzara contra el rubio- Lárgate, lárgate ahora…

Draco asistió suavemente.

—Yo y Hermione estamos saliendo… o lo hacíamos cuando estuvimos juntos en Hogwarts — le soltó haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la castaña. El rostro del pelirrojo tomó un color granate cuando lo escuchó y Draco lo disfrutaba, su placer de humillarlo iba mucho más allá de su vergüenza —Todos los días nos veíamos en una torre abandonada y… — Hermione no pudo contener más a Ron que se quiso arrojar encima de él, pero Draco fue más rápido y le puso la varita entre los ojos— Pregúntale a ella… a mí déjame en paz, Weasley – bajó la varita cuando Ron se quedó quieto ante la confesión — No creo que te mienta… no más de lo que ya lo ha hecho —miró por última vez a Hermione y desapareció.

El silencio reinó durante un momento después de los gritos que habían roto el ambiente. Ron se había quedado quieto en el mismo lugar, mirando donde había estado Malfoy segundos antes, no podía mirar a Hermione y ella no podía decir nada, aferrada en el suelo en que estaba. No podía hablar aún, el mundo a su alrededor parecía estarse derrumbando, aquello sólo había sido la primera parte en caer sobre ella: Ron. Era el efecto domino, poco a poco todo caería sobre ella, todo lo que había pasado, todas sus mentiras y sus excusas, el daño que pudo haber hecho al estar con Draco, el engaño en que mantenía sumido al mundo. Nada se podía ocultar en esta tierra, ninguna mentira era para siempre, ella lo sabía y aún así se había atrevido a armar una que poco le había durado. Dio un paso hacia él y trató de tocarlo. Ron se apartó de ella, como si su contacto lo ensuciara. La chica apartó la mano y trató de hablar.

—Ron...

El aludido no dio oportunidad de que hablara, alzó la mano para que se callara y dio la media vuelta. No sabía si quería verla, no sabía si lo haría de nueva cuenta. No comprendía nada. ¿Draco y Hermione? Era tan absurdo que ni siquiera lo hubiese creído si no haya visto como su amiga se dejaba besar de aquella manera tan apasionada, como se derretía entre sus manos y el aire le faltaba, como las mejillas se le ponían coloradas, de la misma manera en como se le habían puesto cuando se besaron por primera vez. No sabía que le dolía más si la traición de la mujer que amaba o la de su mejor amiga. Las dos eran tan pesadas que le desgarraban por dentro, le quemaban. Escuchó como lo llamaba, recuerdos de una misma caminata fría con su voz a las espaldas le llegaron a la mente, pero aquella vez era diferente. En el pasado él había querido volver inmediatamente, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

No podía con aquello, no podía pensar en que Hermione les hubiera traicionado de aquella manera tan horrible, no sólo a él; a Harry, a Ginny, a toda su familia, a la confianza que habían puesto en ella. Todo se había ido al diablo y si no fuera porque esa mañana fue a visitarla, quizás nunca se hubiera enterado. No lo podía creer de ella, no podía ser posible. Hermione, la mujer más perfecta que había conocido en su vida, quien defendía con tanta convicción en lo que creía, que había golpeado a ese mismo rubio que esta mañana la había besado al lado de ese mortífago idiota, de ese chiquillo que la había humillado, que hablaba mal de su familia y que quería ver muerto a Harry, que había apostado porque ella fuera la que muriera cuando la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta, ¿en qué momento todo se había distorsionado? No sabía por dónde ir, no encontraba el lugar que le diera un poco de paz, no tenía aún la suficiente valentía para ir a decirle a Harry lo que acababa de ver y tampoco de volver para aclarar todo con ella; por ahora no quería verla, no quería saber nada de ella. Le dolía demasiado la traición de la que había sido capaz y de la mentira que sostenía, ya n sabía quién era Hermione, ya no estaba seguro de conocerla.

El altar donde la tenía parecía estarse derrumbando desde los cimientos; ¿qué no estaba Draco casado? ¿Había aceptado ella una relación de ese tipo con un sujeto como Malfoy? No, aquello no concordaba con la imagen de su mejor amiga, aquello no podía ser cierto. Ella nunca lo haría, nunca dejaría que esa idea se hiciera de ella y tampoco que sus valores rebajaran el suelo de esa manera tan deplorable. Pero ya no sabía si aquella chica era su mejor amiga, si era Hermione Granger. Le costaba creerlo, no quería creerlo; sentía como las lágrimas le caían por la larga y pecosa nariz, no le importaba mucho lo demás, sólo bajaba la mirada. No quería creer eso de la castaña, no podía creer eso de ella.  
Aquello no era más que un artífice de Draco, no podía explicárselo de otra manera. Era cosa de él, seguro que la había hechizado, seguro que sí. Le habría puesto el Imperius encima y se habría encargado de manejarla a su antojo. Aunque la perspectiva parecía la que más le gustaba y la que le relajaba en demasía el alma, tampoco se la creía. La solución más rápida y fácil era lo que lo atraía. Debía separar a esa basura de Malfoy de ella y solucionar aquello, averiguar si era por un hechizo o si de verdad Hermione estaba "enamorada" de Draco Malfoy. La sola idea hizo que su estómago diera vuelta y que el dolor se le dibujara en el rostro. No quería seguir pensándolo, no podía seguir así

* * *

La promesa de no pedir ni una sola explicación a su esposo se había cumplido. Pasó una semana entera y Draco no había aparecido por la mansión en ningún momento. El corazón de Astoria estaba tan dañado que ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba romperse con cada desplante de Malfoy; parecía estarse acostumbrando. Cada mañana se levantaba y se vestía, con vestidos de seda si hacía calor o de gaza si es que hacía frío. El color blanco o el azul eran sus favoritos. No le entretenían las banalidades de escoger ropa, lo encontraba en cierto punto tedioso e inútil, pero las apariencias eran importantes. Todo en su vida se trataba de apariencias. Sonreía ante Narcissa de una manera perfecta y armoniosa, como si nada en el mundo la afectara. La madre de Draco resultaba ser una parte más de la decoración, al igual que ella; ambas fingían que el rubio era el esposo maravilloso aunque no apareciera por la casa; se mentían una a la otra diciendo que estaría en algún negocio importante, se iba temprano y volvía ya muy tarde. Le comentaba que deseaba ser abuela pronto y Astoria en plan de mujer confidencial y esposa que podía llevarse bien con su suegra, sonreía de manera suave y astuta soltando un _"lo estamos intentando"_ demasiado pícaro pero necesario.

El plan con Blaise no había iniciado, ante la ausencia de Draco no podía empezar a salir a la hora en que él llegara, no podía mostrarle más desprecio de ese que necesitaba. Por lo pronto se mantenía ocupada maquinando cada detalle y cada paso, fortaleciendo sus debilidades, tratando de arrancar a Draco de lo más profundo de su alma para qué, en cada desplante que le diera no se arrancara un poco de ella. Era difícil, tan duro como tratar de no amarlo como lo hacía. No sabía en que momento había tenido la determinación para decirle que no, pero estaba segura de que era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado. Y seguiría firme en ello, los Malfoy no conocían a Astoria, podría verse frágil por fuera, fácil de manejar y hueca, pero ella sabía que era sólo para despistar las verdaderas cualidades que una mujer Greengrass podía tener. Había mirado a su madre durante años, siempre como una decoración aparente, como si ella no supiera nada y se dedicara solamente a su crianza, pero desde pequeñas les había señalado el como manejar a alguien, incluso alguien como su padre, sin que él lo notara. Incluso Daphne lo hacía; lo vio con sus compañeros varones en Hogwarts y luego con el prometido rico ese que tenía, hijo de un fabricante de pociones millonario alemán, aunque estuviera enamorada de Theodor Nott desde que ella pudiera recordarlo. No sabía si considerar suerte que la casaran con el hombre que ella amaba desde que era una niña, cualquiera en su posición de matrimonio arreglado lo haría, pero no ella, no con ese marido que la había despreciado desde el primer momento.

Ella no soportaría ser una manipuladora ni tampoco un florero, se negaba. Ella quería ser una mujer de verdad y tener un verdadero hombre a su lado. No sería una Narcissa y tampoco una Alice, hasta la decepción se apoderaba de ella al ver a Daphne aceptar con tales ganas su destino sin importarle que eso no fuera lo que su hermana quería. No, ella no. Las cosas no eran como ella las quería, la torcería hasta que quedaran como ella deseaba, aunque llegaran al punto de quebrarse. Respiró con alivio cuando salió a los jardines perfumados de la mansión que ahora era suya y se mantuvo impasible unos instantes disfrutando; hasta que un alboroto en la verja de hierro que flanqueaba la entrada le llamó la atención. Había un muchacho gritando fuera, pidiendo a gritos su presencia.  
Astoria caminó hacia ahí, escandalizada por tal acto, preguntándose una y otra vez quien sería aquella desconsiderada visita. Cuando llegó a una distancia justa para verlo, se paró en seco y el muchacho se calló. ¿Qué hacía alguien como él gritando e la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy precisamente llamándola a ella? Era algo imposible. Inconsecuente.

— ¡Astoria!

Pero… ¿cómo se atrevía ese Weasley a gritar su nombre de aquella manera? Se mantuvo erguida aunque su interior era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuesta. Jamás había tenido trato alguno con ninguno miembro de esa familia y deseaba más que nada en el mundo saber qué hacía ahí y cómo es que se atrevía a tal cosa. No tenía problema alguno con los magos que no se consideraban puristas, es más, Astoria sentía una cuasi secreta fascinación por los muggles y sus costumbres. Pero hablar de ello fuera o incluso dentro de su casa, le había sido fieramente prohibido. Siempre la rebelde, siempre la que causaba disgustos y cuyos caprichos verdaderos nunca habían sido satisfechos. Le parecía un desperdicio proclamar la pureza de la sangre cuando se podía aprender tanto de los muggles.

Se acercó a la verja pero no pidió que la abrieran. Miró con recelo al muchacho y se plantó delante de él, con el vestido blanco ondeando por un lado. Lo miró con dureza, escondiendo la gran curiosidad que sentía por su extraño comportamiento.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué gritas mi nombre de esa manera? — le preguntó con voz seca, casi enojada. Fingiría no saber ni siquiera quien era él, tenía ánimos de llegar hasta el fondo de aquella inusitada escena.

—Era la única manera en que podía llamar tu atención, Astoria Greengras —trató de aferrarse a la verja que estaba encantada pero la aludida lo evitó.

— ¡No! No hagas eso si quieres seguir viviendo — sacó la varita pero antes de abrir la puerta lo miró con curiosidad- No has respondido ninguna de mis preguntas. Así que hazlo o lamento que haré algo mucho peor que lo que te haría la verja si la tocas.

—No importa quién soy… — repuso el pelirrojo sin importarle un comino decir su nombre— Quiero ver a tu esposo y decirle que deje en paz a Hermione, que no la busque más y que se dedique a ti… llámalo y dile que vengo a buscarlo — se atrevió a ordenarle y Astoria siguió sin moverse.

— ¿Qué? — abrió la boca ligeramente ante aquello, no, eso no…

— ¿No lo sabías? – Ron frunció el ceño exageradamente— Tu esposo fue en busca de Hermione.


End file.
